The Wonderland
by Sehun-Rabbit's
Summary: Seorang laki-laki manis yang tidak sengaja menemukan negri ajaib dan disitulah kisahnya dimulai.


_**The Wonderland**_

 **Cast** : Luhan, Sehun dan member EXO

Dll

 **Genre** : Fantasy/Romance

 **Rating** : M

 _ **Summary**_ : '' Luhan laki-laki manis nyaris sangat cantik! yang selalu dipojokan oleh teman-teman nya disekolah sungguh membuat nya kesal ,hingga pada suatu hari dia pergi ke bukit belakang sekolah luhan menemukan sebuah Lorong kelinci yang sangat besar .. _dan disitulah kisah nya akan dimulai ..''_

 _ **Happy reading CHAPTER 1 of 5**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Seoul Of performing high scool**_

'' Ughhh Kenapa sih dengan mereka selalu saja seperti itu pada lulu memang salah lulu apah ? ish''

ucap laki-laki yang sedari tadi mengerutu kesal itu . laki-laki mungil dengan seragam sekolah nya yang begitu pas di tubuh kecil nya memanggil diriya sendiri dengan sebutan Lulu. '' Lulu benciiiiiiiii awas saja lulu pasti akan membalas mereka tega sekali mereka itu setiap hari mengolok-olok lulu yang kecil ini''

Dipout kan nya bibir merah semerah delima itu .entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan laki-laki bernama asli Luhan itu. ''LUHAAAANN''

Teriak seseorang diujung koridor sekolah,nampak seorang siswi menghampirinya dengan berlari cepat kearahnya. ''huuhh huh akhirnya aku menemukan mu luhan ''Gadis itu berbicara setelah berlari tadi.

'' Yoojin ? kenapa kamu kesini ? ''

Tanya luhan dengan wajah nya yang bingung melihat perempuan berambut pirang terang itu dengan memiringkan kepalanya sungguh ekspresi bingung yang menggemaskan, sangat heran sekali fikirnya seorang gadis populer bernama Son Yoojin salah satu siswi yang suka sekali mengganggunya itu

'' _Luhan kenapa kau tidak memakai rok sih? kau tidak malu yah pakai celana terus aku bosan melihatnya tau?''_

Si yoojin ini sering sekali mengolo-olok nya dengan sebutan seperti itu padahal sudah tau aku ini laki-laki tulen yang sangat **tampan** hohoho.. Apa dia kesini mau mengganggu ku lagi, ish tidak ada bosan bosan nya sekali sih perempuan ini.

'' HEY LUHAN '' Teriak nya di tedepan wajahku , aish perempuan ini aku benci dia

'' kenapa sih,kenapa yoojin berteriak didepan wajah lulu ?''Balasku tidak kalah sengit huh kali ini akan aku lawan dia liat saja Park Yoojin-ssi.

'' kau ini dasar bodoh sedari tadi aku berbicara kau tidak mendengarkanku yah berani sekali kau ''Ucap yoojin dengan ketus nya.

''memang nya ada apa sih yoojinnie~~'' ucap ku lemas untuk mebalas omongan nya

'' kau di panggil ketua kedisiplinan . dia menunggu mu di ruang kesenian jam empat sore nanti dan itu sangat penting kau harus menemuinya arra !

'' memang nya ada apa Ketua dengan ku?'' tanya luhan

''mana ku tahu! huh aku pergi dulu''

''menyebalkan sekali si yoojinnie , eh! Memang ada apa yang kenapa ketua kedisiplinan ingin menemuiku ? aiishh lulu salah apalagi sih sama mereka''

.

.

.

Pukul sore

Sekolah telah dibubarkan setengah jam yang lalu, sekarang nampak sepi dan hanya beberapa siswa-siswi saja yang berada di area sekolah.

''Akhirnya sampai juga kenapa ruang kesenian jauh sekali sih lulu kan capek lulu harus menaiki tangga yang panjaaaaang itu , apa ketua Choi sudah menunggu lulu ?yah lebih baik lulu masuk saja deh ''

CKLEKK!

'' annyeoongg~~ ketuaaa ketuaaa ''

Terika luhan denagn suaranya yang merdu ituketika memasuki ruangan kesenian yang nampak kosong dan sepi padahalkan ini masih jam dua , apa jam pelajaran kesenian kosong ?

'' uhh apa lulu dibohoni ketua Choi yah ~~ aiish ''

Dikerucutkan nya bibirnya itu hingga naik keatas dua senti.

BRUGHH

Terdengar bantingan pintu dari arah belakang , dengan sangat penasaran luhan pun membalikan badan nya kebelakang. Disana , disana ketua Choi sedang bersandar santai dipintu dengan wajah nya yang tampan itu.

'' k-ketuaa choi ''

'' kau sudah datang ternyata luhan ''

'' ketua~ ada perlu apa ketua dengan lulu ''Tanya luhan pelan dengan suara nya yang lembut itu

''ada perlu apa?aku sangat membutuhkan mu luhan''Dihampiri nya si kecil luhan tanpa melepaskan manik mata tajam nya pada mata rusa luhan.

Karena telah terpojok dengan lemari dibelakang nya luhan berhenti

'' k-ketua apa yang akan ketua lakukan dengan lu- ''

'' AAKKKHHH ''

Belum sempat luhan berbicara , ucapan nya telah dipotong dengan teriakan nya apa yang ketua lakukan.

''AKH! K-ketua berhenthiii ''

Ucap luhan berontak ternya ketua benama Choi siwon ini tengan meremas sesuatu duselangkangan luhan. Dengan sangat cepat dan keras. Uh sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? Aish dasar luhan,sudah tau Ketua mesum itu sedang menikmati meremas junior mu kenapa masih bertanya sih

-.-

''kau tau luhan aku sangat menantikan ini kau tahu betapa tersikasanya aku, aku ingin sekali memperkosa mu disini '' ucap siwon medekatkan kepalanya ditelinga luhan. Tanpa menghentikan remasan nya.

'' aahhh k-ketua berhenti ughhh janghaan perkosaa luhlu~~~ desah nya.

''kau bilang berhenti lalu kenapa kamu sangat menikmatinya heum babyy~''

Ya tuhan ini sangat tidak benar, ternyata ketua siwon dan yoojin menjebak ku uh aku benci mereka apa yang harus lulu lakukan sekarang, lulu gak mau diperkosa sama ketua Choi , ketua choi sangat besar seperti gorila.

 _HUEEEEEEEEEEE EOMMAAAAA_

'' Ugh luhan aku sungguh tidak kuat heum, kau pasti akan menikmatinya dan akan mendesahkan nama ku dengan keras ''

Dihisapnya leher jenjang luhan hingga berhasil membuat kissmark dileher putih luhan.

'' berhentiiiiihhh~ kethuaa ahh akhh aahhh ''

BRUGH

'' AKHH YAH ! ''

Teriak siwon area pribadinya yang berdenyut sakit akibat pukulan luhan di selangkangan nya sial! Ugh sakit. Junior nya yang sempat bangun terangsang tadi sekarang lebih menjadi-jadi lagi , junior nya membesar.

'' ups maaf ketua choi lulu sengajaaaa ''Ucap luhan , dengan cepat ia berlari dari ruangan kesenian itu terus berlari dengan cepat .

'' sial! Kemari kau luhan,berani berani nya kau padaku berengsek akh''

'' yatuhan bagaimana ini huueeeeh tolong luluuuuu''

'' akan kutangkap kau , berhenti ku bilang LUHAN''

Itu ketua choi, dia mengejarkudengan sangat capat ya tuhan kenapa larinya cepat sekali sih . padahal baru tadi lulu berlari aish.

'' kaki ayo jalan-jalan cepatttt''

'' JIKA KAU TIDAK BERHENTI AKU AKAN MEMPERKOSA MU DISINI DAN MEMANGGIL TEMAN TEMAN KU SEKARANG JUGA'' teriak siwon

.

.

.

'' hosh hosh bagaimana ini kaki lulu capek , lulu harus bersembunyi dimana lagi ugh ''

sekarang ini ia berada di bukit belakang sekolah , entah apa yang membuatnya bisa berlari sampai kesini, biarlah yang penting sekarang dirinya aman dari kejaran ketua choi . apa ketua choi masih mengejarnya ?

SREKKK

''ugh mungkin disini aman''Luhan mengendap-endak kesemak semak dengan pelan agar ketua tidak menemukan nya.

Namun tiba-tiba

'' uh apa itu besar sekali ~~ apa terowongan uhm bukan itu sangat kecil hanya tubuh yang kecil yang bisa masuk seperti lulu hehe ''

SREK SERKK..

'' LUHAN! KELUAR KAU AKU ATU KAU BERADA DISINI MANIS, CEPAT KELUAR BITCH! ''

DEG

'' yatuhan ketua choi , kenpa ketua bisa menemukan ku dengan cepat, hiks lulu harus bersembunyi kemana lagi kaki lulu capek , pegaaalll''

'' LUHAAN JIKA KAU TIDAK KELUAR AKU BENAR BENAR AKAN MEMPERKOSA MU DISINI ''

Teriak ketua choi lagi.

Tidak ada pilihan lagi, aku tidak mau diperkosa ketua siwon lulu harus cepat bersembunyi.

'' Aha! Lulu masuk saja ke lorong kelinci itu! Ketua siwon tidak akan bisa menemukan nya lagipula lubang ini sangat muat untuk lulu, siwon ketua tidak akan menemukan lulu disini badan siwon keyua ka sangat besar hahaha ''

Ops

'' kau disana rupanya luhan! Berani nya kau bersembunyi aku akan menangkap mu babyyy''

SREKK!

'' Akhirnya aku menem- BRENGSEK KAU DIMANA LUHAN AWAS KAU AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGAMPUNIMU LIAT SAJA NANTI HUH, AKU AKAN MEMPERKOSAMU BERKALI-KALI ''

.

.

'' AAAAAAAAAHHHH ''

BRUGH

BRUGH

'' A-APPOO''

'' hiks lulu dimana ~~ hiks sakit bokong lulu hiks ''

'' eh ! ini dimana waaaaaaaaah indah nya ''

Teriak luhan matanya berbinar binar dengan cantiknya.

'' ugh sakit lulu tidak bisa berdiri ''

SREK

'' suara apa itu eomma lulu takut hueeeeee '' teriak luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungil nya.

'' ughh ughh l-lepas kan ' Seseorang kini terlihat tengan menjilati tangan luhan , ugh menjijikan makhluk apa sebenarnya.

'' kamu sangat manis sekali ~~'' Orang yang tedi menjilati luhan membuka suaranya tak lupa dengan senyum terpanpang diwajahnya.

'' buka mata mu ! jangan takut manis aku Baekhyun tidak akan menggigitmu kok tenang saja ''

Seseorang itu yang mengaku dengan nama _ **Baekhyun**_ berbicara lagi kini dengan lebih lembut agar sosok manis nya membuka kedua tangan nya, sungguh sangat penasaran baru aku jilat kedua tangan nya saja sudah semanis ini apalagi wajah nya , Tuan Oh pasti akan senang hahaha

 _Ucap Baek didalam hatinya._

'' ugh k-kamu siapa? ''

Didongkakan nya wajah luhan menatap sosok itu dengan was-was , astaga siapa sebenarnya dia ?

'' ASTAGAAA! KAMU SANGAT CANTIK ''

Jerit sosok itu lagi kini kedua tangan nya sibuk mencubiti kedua pipi gembil luhan dengan gemas nya.

'' ah lepaskan lulu , lepas ini sakit tau '' Akhirnya cubitan itu lepas juga lihat kedua pipi luhan nampak memerah sekali, mungkin si **baek** mencubitnya terlalu keras .

'' Maafkan aku manis , habis kamu sangat imut aku suka ''Sosok itu berbicara lagi pada luhan dengan mata bulatnya .

'' perkenalkan aku si cutie Baekhyun **the Rabbit's** siapapun tidak akan ada yang menandingi keCutie-anku , tapi ternyata aku salah dihadapanku sekarang ada seorang laki-laki yang cutie sepertiku~~ sekarang boleh baek tahu siapa namamu manis ?''

Ucap sosok itu yang bernama baekhyun laki-laki manis yang begitu percaya diri sekali

'' eh! Namaku Lulu ''

'' woow Lulu namamu sangat cantik seperti orang nya, pasti suka ''Baekhyun berbicara dengan lebih semangat lagi.

'' Lulu tidak manis tau! Lulu tampan huh''

'' Astagaa! Merajuk oh , ngomong-ngomong aku baru melihatmu disini apa kau berasal dari atas Lulu? ''Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk keatas dengan tangan ramping nya , tak lupa alis nya yang naik turun,naik turun .

'' Dari atas ? ''

'' Yatuhan lulu ingat ! lulu ada dimana kenapa bisa ada disini ? bukan nya tadi lulu berada di bukit belakang sekolah kenapa sekarang lulu ada disini ? hueeeeh eommaaaaa~~ ''

'' jadi benar yah lulu berasal dari atas, uh tidak apa-apa lulu beruntung aku menemukan mu kau akan aman bersama ku tenang saja _**Wonderland**_ tidak sejahat itu kok lulu ''

Jelas baekhyun tersenyum

'' Wonderland ? apa itu '' tanya luhan penasaran memiringkan kedua tangan nya dengan telunjuk yang bertenger di bibir pouti nya.

'' imut sekaliiii, sekarang ini lulu berada diwonderlan dimana kehidupan menyenangkan penuh keajaiban berada disini lulu suka ? ''

'' Jinjjaaaaa-yo menyenangkan? lulu suka kok~~ ''

'' baiklah, lebih baik sekarang lulu pergi ke kediaman kami disana kami sedang diadakan pesta minum teh ''

'' eh! benarkah baiklah ''

'' Baek, Lulu lelah sekali apa rumah baekhyun masih sangat jauh ''Tanya luhan yang sudah mulai kelelahan tentu saja sedari tadi pagi , hingga dikejar kejar oleh Ketua Choi yang menyeramkan sekali.

'' sabar lu sebentar lagi kita sampai pasti lulu akan menyukai nya chup~~''

Baekhyun gemas sendiri hingga tidak bisa menahan diri dicium nya pipi luhan yang memerah , mungkin lulu nya memang sangat lelah.

'' kita SAMPAIII ''

Teriak baekhyun semangat .

'' wooow ini tempat tinggal baekhyun ? indah sekali ''

Benar disini sangat ramai , sepertinya pesta minum teh masih berlangsung terbukti masing banyak orang berlalu lalang .

'' ayo! Kita kerumahku manis'' Rumah berbentuk pohon besar menjulang tinggi keatas , mungkin ini adalah pohon terbesar yang luhan liat sepertinya.'' baek ini rumah mu?''

''bukan manis, ini rumah Tuan Oh yang sangat tampan,aku tinggal disini juga karena kakak-ku juga tinggal disini '' Baekhyun menjelaskan Baekhyun dan luhan disambut oleh orang-orang dengan gagah nya mereka membungkuk hormat pada baekhyun . disepanjang perjalanan nya luhan jadi malu sendiri karena ia juga merasa seperti baekhyun hohoho..

CKLEKK

'' AKU PULAAANGGG ''

BRAKK

'' DARI MANA SAJA KAU BAEKHYUN! KAU MENGHILANG SEHARIAN INI KAU TAU BERAPA LAMA KAMI MENUNGGU MU HAH ! DASAR KELINCI SIALAN KAU ''

Seseorang berteriak dari dalam membuat luhan kaget ketakutan dan bersembunyi di balik jubah baekhyun, uh banyak orang sekali disini.

'' YAK ! KAU SEPERTI BUKAN KELINCI SAJA! DASAR **KYUNGRABBIT'S** BODOH LAGIAN KENAPA KALIAN MENUNG- ''

'' baekhyuunnie~~''

Cicit luhan dengan suara nya yang nyaris tidak terdengar , sungguh luhan sangat takut sekarang ini kenapa baekhyun dan orang dihadapan nya berteriak-teriak membuatnya semakin lemas saja .

'' Oh yatuhan! Aku lupa maafkan aku baby aku pasti menakuti mu kan '' Tersadar dari kesalahan nya baekhyun segera meminta maaf dengan gaya dirinya sendiri kini ia tengah berlutut dihadapan luhan denga memegang tangan kecil luhan dikecup-kecup nya pula.

'' YAH BAEKHYUN SIAPA DIAAA ! KAU MEMBAWA TAMU DARIMANA ?"

Teriak laki-laki itu.

'' dia berasal dari atas lorong kau tahu kan , lorong portal antara manusia-wonderland''

'' ASTAGAA! MANIS NYA DIRIMU SAYANG ''

'' ayo silahkan duduk manis kamu pasti lelah karena menempuh perjalanan seharian ini '' Ditarik nya luhan dengan cepat dari hadapan baekhyun didudukan nya luhan diruang tamu

Yang luhan lihat ada tiga orang lagi yang kini tengah menatapnya, yang satu terkagum-kagum yang satu nya lagi berusaha terlihat ramah , dan yang satunya .. dia tampan sekali apa dia pangeran tapi sayangnya ekspresinya sungguh disayangkan kenapa pangeran terlihat sangat dingin sekali apa dia tidak suka yah sama Lulu ?

 _batin luhan_

'' _Yakk_ Kyung, jangan menarik luhan seperti itu lihat! Lihat! Pasti tangil kecil nya memerah bodoh'' baekhyun kembali mengomel lagi membawa luhan dan menyuruh nya untuk duduk di sofa. ''nah Lu kau pasti hauskan ayo minum teh ini dulu supaya lulu tidak haus lagi ''

Baekhyun menyodorkan segelas Teh kepada luhan dengan senang hati luhan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk, ugh sepertinya memang rusa manis ini sangat haus sekali.

'' Terimakasih baekhyun'' luhan tersenyum manis padanya.

'' sama-sama manis''

''Oh iya aku lupa hehe selamat siang tuan oh ~~'' baekhyun berdiri melambaikan tangan pada seseorang yang dipanggilnya Tuan Oh '' maaf aku telat, Hay park Yodaaaaa'' sapa baekhyun lagi pada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan luhan itu.

''hay juga babe''

'' yaishh kau ini '' baekhyun bersungut kesal.

''Kau tidak menyapaku juga baek! Aisk kau ini'' seseorang yang tadi mencoba bersikap ramah saat kedatangan luhan itu akhirnya membuka suaranya.

''Hehehe hay kkamjong''

'' nah luhan mereka ini teman-teman ku ayo perkenalkan dirimu manis''

Sebenarnya luhan enggan sekali, tapi bagaimanapun nanti luhan sendiri yang akan membutuhkan bantuan mereka.

'' P-perkenalkan nama aku Lulu, luhan ''

.

.

.

To Be Contiuned

Berkenan ?


End file.
